


Secrets Can Be Hot

by randomness8382



Series: Ellick Moments [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Hiding, Secrets, small moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomness8382/pseuds/randomness8382
Summary: “This little secret is kinda hot” he whispered into her ear.





	Secrets Can Be Hot

Nick woke up with his arm draped over Ellie’s side. He breathed in her scent, as she stirred awake. Ellie rolled over and opened her eyes.

“Morning,” he said before kissing her.

“Morning. Do we have to get out of bed already?” 

“No,” Nick sighed, “but yes.”

As she moved to get up, Nick pulled her tighter to him. 

“Nick,” Ellie sighed, though she didn’t move from where she was pressed against him. Eventually, the alarm went off and they knew that they had to get up or they would be late. Nick hopped in the shower and much to his surprise Ellie joined him. 

“Just trying to save water,”

~

Nick was staring at Ellie from across the bullpen. She was doing paperwork from the case they had just wrapped up. He really wanted to grab his stuff and take her home, but they were keeping whatever they had a secret. Ziva had finally convinced him to tell her how she felt. They had spent every night, unless on a stakeout, together since then. They were sure that someone knew, but no one had said anything so they kept things how they were. 

Nick had wrapped up his work already and knew that he should just leave, but he decided to help Ellie with her paperwork. 

“B, do you want me to do some of that?” Nick asked.

“Really, and why would you help me with paperwork?” Ellie retorted keeping up the front they had going. 

“Dinner, you buy?” Nick offered, knowing he would still be the one buying. Instead of an answer, Ellie just handed him the paperwork. 

“Dinner will have to wait. Grab your gear, we have a dead petty officer in Norfolk.” Gibbs said grabbing his gear. 

~

Nick and Ellie were in the elevator down towards Kacie’s lab to get an update. Nick had his hand on Ellie’s back.

“Should we tell them?” Ellie asked. 

“I don’t know,” Nick said, “this little secret is kinda hot.” whispering that last part into her ear. He pulled her into a kiss, and the elevator dinged open. They walked into Kacie’s lab, only thing showing what just happened was the slight blush on their cheeks. Honestly, it was a wonder no one had figured anything out yet. 

~

“I think you owe me dinner.” Nick told Ellie as they were about to leave. 

“You never actually did the paperwork as we got a case, so I think you actually owe me dinner.” Ellie replied.

“Yeah, right!” Nick remarked.

“Mind if I tag along?” McGee asked. 

“Sure, but you’re paying for yourself.” Nick said. They all got in the elevator and Nick stood a little closer to Ellie then he probably should have. 

~ 

They got to the diner and talked about Delilah and the twins. Tim asked about Ellie’s brothers and Nick’s sister. 

“You seeing anyone, Torres?” Tim asked.

“No.” Nick said in a soft voice. 

“You don’t sound too sure about that?” Tim said.

“Well, I am.” Nick said, clearing his throat.

“Really? Ellie, you not going to help me here?” Tim questioned.

“I’ve had my share of hiding things, if he wants to keep this hidden, there’s probably a good reason.” Ellie said.

“Well, I’m going to head out. Enjoy your night guys.” Nick said walking out, dropping enough cash to cover his and Ellie’s food.

“I should get going to McGee. See you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, see you.” 

Tim already knew that Ellie and Nick were dating, he just didn’t know why they felt the need to hide it.

~ 

Nick and Ellie were laying on Ellie’s couch watching a Harry Potter movie, Nick having caved to watching the movies she liked a while ago. 

“Do you think we should tell Tim?” Ellie asked. 

“How about we start with our parents, and then the rest of the team?” Nick reasoned. “But for tonight, secrets, well secrets can be hot.” 

“Yes, they can.” Ellie said dragging him to her room.


End file.
